


We've Got to Hide Our Love Away

by ShakespearesRose



Series: Poly Beatles [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, John being a dork, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/pseuds/ShakespearesRose
Summary: The Beatles, John, Paul, George and Ringo. Always together, the band that stuck together, the best of friends. But what if they were more than a band, or more than friends.





	We've Got to Hide Our Love Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

‘Hey you’ve got to hide your love away’

John knew this was a risky song, even as he was writing it. What if people realised he was singing about his beloved bandmates. 

Just because society says men can’t be with other men and you can’t be with more than one person they were forced to hide their love for each other away. 

However they were as open with one another as was humanly possible in the Beatles flat and in any hotel rooms they stayed in. 

Sat writing his song on the sofa, John could see all of his lovers. Paul was sat by their piano writing some songs himself, and, of course, true to his word in an interview once, the previous year both George and Ringo were sat on the floor by the sofa’s playing marbles (or marples). 

This caused the young Lennon boy to chuckle to himself a little, remembering that interview. The noise, prompted the youngest member of the Beatles to look up at him in confusion. All John could do in response was laugh louder, shake his head a little and he placed his hand on his youngest boyfriends head, ruffling his mop top slightly. George attempting to avoid John’s hand as he did so.

“what are you giggling at Lennon??” George asks, before continuing, “it’s your turn Richie” he stuck his foot out and lightly kicked his eldest band mate, jostling him in gear and he rolled his marble.

“Nothing Georgie, absolutely nothing at all” John attempted to stifle his laughter a little, despite knowing that even if the others knew what he was thinking about they wouldn’t be mad.

“Geo is right, Something's got you all tickled, John” Ringo added, kicking George in retaliation. 

“Hey!” George yelled, petulantly rubbing his calf, pretending to be in pain. This only caused John to laugh even more. 

“Paulie, Richie and Johnny are bullying me” George added, attempting to include the remaining focused Beatle into the conversation. 

The fondly nicknamed cute Beatle rolled his eyes before turning away from the piano and towards the others. 

“What’s going on?” Paul asked sporting a small smile.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” John asks, throwing his notebook onto the nearby table as he made his way over to the younger male. He sat beside him and pressed kisses against his cheek.

“What am I going to do with you three?" Paul sighed in exasperation.

“Oh you love us, Paulie” George said, getting up and joining the other two on the piano stool, plonking himself down gracelessly in the young McCartney’s lap.

Putting on what had been coined as his posh accent John then declared. 

“Why I do believe we’re missing something” he chuckled lightly, before he spread his arms out invitingly. 

It didn’t take long before one Richard Starkey took the invitation and unceremoniously, dropped himself down onto John’s lap. 

This prompted all four of them to start giggling like school girls. If only their fans could see them now.


End file.
